1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto return structure of a luggage room screen, and more particularly, to an auto return structure of a luggage room screen, which makes it possible to perform auto return of the screen through improvement of a guide structure of a luggage side trim.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a tailgate type vehicle has a luggage room formed between a rear seat and a tailgate to load luggage therein.
Also, a screen device is formed to intercept the exposure of luggage loaded in the luggage room to the outside and to prevent an outflow of the luggage to the rear seat.
The screen device includes a screen housing, a screen, and a reinforcement board. Both end portions of the screen housing are coupled to luggage side trims that are adjacent to the rear seat, and the screen is wound on a rotary body that is built in the screen housing. The reinforcement board is connected to an end portion of the screen, and an end portion of the reinforcement board is installed in a guide groove provided in the luggage side trim.
The luggage room screen structure in the related art is moved along a guide groove formed on the luggage side trim in a state where a user holds the reinforcement board, and if the reinforcement board is locked on a stepped portion formed at an end of the guide groove, the screen is drawn out from the screen housing along the reinforcement board to finish the upper end of the luggage room, and thus the exposure of the luggage is intercepted.
However, according to the luggage room structure in the related art, it is required for a user to fix the reinforcement board to the stepped portion of the guide groove and to release the fixing state one by one in a state where the user holds the reinforcement board, and this may troubles the user. Also, the end portion of the reinforcement board may be caught in the guide groove to disturb the smooth return of the luggage room screen.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.